


Miscellaneous OTP Drabbles

by BeaconsKeaton



Category: Bolts and Blip, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, House of Anubis, South Park, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, The Next Step
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a lot of fluff, no smut here m’dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconsKeaton/pseuds/BeaconsKeaton
Summary: just some random otp drabbles that I wrote with some miscellaneous dialogue prompts :)current chapter: kuzuhina.





	1. send in requests!!

Okay, so for this story I’ve already got some chapters pre-written, but I’m looking for some more ideas/requests.  
There are some guidelines however. For example, I primarily write for the fandoms mentioned in the tags, however if requested I may do one outside of these.

However, there are two fandoms that I absolutely refuse to write for, and any requests with these will be deleted. These are; Riverdale and 13 RW.

Within the fandoms I also mentioned, there are ships that I WILL NOT write for.

House of Anubis:  
• Jara  
• Amfie  
• Fabina  
• Walfie  
• Mabian  
• Willome

The Next Step  
• Jiley  
• Nochelle  
• Micheldon  
• Joshiper  
• Ozzchelle

South Park  
• Kyman  
• Heiman  
• Style  
• Candy  
• Kybe

Bolts and Blip  
• Bolts And Steve  
• Blip And Saedee


	2. dialogue prompts

WRITING PROMPTS  
1\. “Do you want me to leave?”  
2\. “I swear it won’t happen again.”  
3\. “I’m not jealous.”  
4\. “You can’t keep doing this.”  
5\. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”  
6\. “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”  
7\. “You did what?!”  
8\. “Were you ever going to tell me?”  
9\. “Don’t ask me that.”  
10\. “I might have had a few shots.”  
11\. “What’s with the box?”  
12\. “Say it!”  
13\. “I could kiss you right now!”  
14\. “Are you done with that?”  
15\. “Are you still awake…?”  
16\. “Excuse you?”  
17\. “This is all your fault!”  
18\. “I shouldn’t be in love with you.”  
19\. “I could kill you right now!”  
20\. “Just admit I’m right.”  
21\. “That doesn’t even make sense.”  
22\. “That’s irrational.”  
23\. “Just pretend to be my date.”  
24\. “Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”  
25\. “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”  
26\. “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”  
27\. “I’m not going to apologise for this. Not anymore.”  
28\. “That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.”  
29\. “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”  
30\. “Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”  
31\. “You weren’t supposed to laugh!”  
32\. “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”  
33\. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”  
34\. “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”  
35\. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”  
36\. “Did I say that out loud?”  
37\. “Do you think they could have loved me?”  
38\. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”  
39\. “How long have you been standing there?”  
40\. “Have I ever lied to you?”  
41\. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”  
42\. “His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.”  
43\. “I am not losing you again!”  
44\. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”  
45\. “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
46\. “I just need to be alone right now.”  
47\. “When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”  
48\. “I made a mistake.”  
49\. “I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”  
50\. “I need you to forgive me.”  
51\. “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”  
52\. “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”  
53\. “I’m flirting with you.”  
54\. “I’m not good enough for you.”  
55\. “I fell in love with my best friend.”  
56\. “I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”  
57\. “I’m up to the challenge.”  
58\. “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”  
59\. “I’m yours.”  
60\. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”  
61\. “If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!”  
62\. “It’s okay to cry…”  
63\. “What do you mean? It’s exciting!”  
64\. “Talk to me.”  
65\. “Look at me—just breathe, okay?”  
66\. “Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.”  
67\. “Oh my god! You’re in love with them!”  
68\. “Well, this is where I live.”  
69\. “We finish it the same way we started—together.”  
70\. “What are you afraid of?”  
71\. “You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”  
72\. “You deserve so much better.”  
73\. “You don’t have to stay.”  
74\. “You don’t know you the way I do.”  
75\. “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
76\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
77\. “You shouldn’t have even been there!”  
78\. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”  
79\. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”  
80\. “Teach me?”  
81\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”  
82\. “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”  
83\. “Just once.”  
84\. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
85\. “It’s not what it looks like.”  
86\. “I got you a present.”  
87\. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
88\. “See, now, what that so bad?”.  
89\. “You’re the best part of me.”  
90\. “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”  
91\. “Can I hold your hand?”  
92\. “Let’s move in together.”  
93\. “It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”  
94\. “What time is it?”  
95\. “Just wait a second.”  
96\. “Here, let me.”  
97\. “You’re so cute when you pout like that.”  
98\. “Hold me back!’  
99\. “I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit!”  
100\. “I adore you.”


	3. stenny - “can you be more careful next time?”

Stan wasn’t exactly pleased with how things had turned out, with him sitting in his room, bandaging a rather banged up Kenny McCormick after their latest run in with ‘Coon and Friends’. Because Kenny decided that it would be a good idea to insult Cartman, which didn’t go well, despite it being admittedly, highly amusing. It lead to Cartman attacking ‘Mysterion’ and nearly clawing out his eyes with his dangerously sharp ‘claws’, which of course gave Kenny some nasty wounds.

Kenny, still adorning the majority of his Mysterion outfit, flinched ever so slightly as Stan dabbed the antiseptic onto his scratch, digging his nails into the bedsheets. Stan looked up from what he was doing to meet Kenny’s gaze, his chest tightening as he saw the other boy’s injured face up close. Stan stared at him stoically, before tearing his gaze away to the side. “Kenny... can you be more careful next time?”

Stan looked back at the ground as he felt Kenny’s eyes boring into him, he cursed himself internally as he felt a blush creeping across his cheeks.  
“... For me...?” He finished, continuing to stare at the ground until he felt a calloused hand grab his own. Stan looked up immediately, only to see Kenny shooting him a lopsided smirk. “Don’t like treating my wounds, Marsh?” He teased playfully, quirking an eyebrow as Stan grew more and more flustered.

“N-No it’s not that... I just don’t want you to get hurt or, die...” Kenny smiled at that, fighting off the slight urge to roll his eyes at the mention of death, he then moved closer to Stan and rested his free hand on his cheek. Beaming widely as he felt Stan’s cheeks enflame.   
Stan’s blush was getting worse, every second that Kenny’s strangely soft hand was holding his face.

And now Stan couldn’t help but notice that the owner of that hand was just, staring at him, with his crystal blue eyes and soft looking blonde hair...   
Stan internally shook his head, he was supposed to be patching up the other boy, not checking him out!

Then Stan’s thoughts were suddenly cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own for a moment, his mind raced and his heart pounded. W hat.   
Did Kenny McCormick just, kiss him???  
The feeling quickly disappeared however, as Kenny parted from him, yet still remaining quite close to Stan, who finally opened his eyes and smiled softly at the sight of a slightly flustered Kenny, a smile filled with adoration directed solely at him. H i m.

Kenny leaned down and pressed his lips to Stan’s once more, before moving to his ear and chuckling. “You know Stan, I think I won’t be more careful next time... if this is what’s gonna happen...” he quickly kissed his cheek and then clambered out of the window, sending a playful smile at Stan as he left. The latter however, sitting there in a quiet daze, smiling bashfully at the window that Kenny had left out of. He lay down on his bed and smiled, closing his eyes... until a thought occurred to him.  
Shit. He didn’t finish patching up Kenny’s wounds...   
God fucking damn it Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenny probably died on his way home from blood loss or something.


	4. albian - “that doesn’t even make any sense”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W h o o ps I’m trash

Fabian deadpanned at the scene unfolding in front of him, Alfie had been standing in the middle of hallway, an incredibly large inflatable alien underneath his arm, adorning a more than normal amount of tin foil on his head as he walked over to their room.  
“Fabian! I told you, I need it so I can create an shield to disguise our room, so when the alien mothership comes, they’ll overlook it!”

Fabian suddenly had to resist the very almost impossibly strong urge to bury his face in his hands. “Alfie, that doesn’t even make sense.”   
Alfie interjected passionately, a grin sneaking across his face.  
“Of course it does Fabes! And don’t say that aliens aren’t real because they are, and they prey on nonbelievers-“ He childishly laughed, attempting to appear mysterious, this causing Fabian’s lip to quirk up a little, before he quickly realised what he was doing and masked his previous expression with a look of faux annoyance.

“Alfie for the last time-“ he cut himself off, rolling his eyes before he glanced over at Alfie, immediately being taken aback by the blindly mischievous expression crossing Alfie’s features. Said expression eliciting a smile to tug at the former’s lips, shaking his head fondly at his boyfriend.

“Okay, fine Alfie.” Fabian rolled his eyes, before immediately being cut off by light pressure brushing against his cheek, causing heat to arise in the afflicted area. Fabian’s blush then increasing as Alfie quickly ran into their room to set up... whatever it was he was doing. It was admittedly cute, Alfie’s interest with aliens, however mentally wearing it may be for him at times.

Thinking this, Fabian smiled warmly and chuckled. However as a suspiciously loud sound erupted from the other room, Fabian winced. “Sorry! I dropped the alien on the floor!” Fabian sighed, a warm feeling enveloping his chest as he stifled a laugh.

Wow, was he really going to risk property damage, just because he was in love with an idiot?  
Yeah, probably.


	5. richola - “when i picture myself happy, it’s with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i suck at writing—

Richelle walked into studio one, smiling ever so slightly as she caught a glimpse of Lola stretching in the corner of the room. The latter’s head perked up as she felt someone’s gaze on her, she smiled softly as she noticed that it was Richelle. Richelle quietly went over to the other blonde, her cheeks heating up with every step that she took. Lola looked at her friend with concern in her eyes. “Richelle... Are you okay? You look really red, you haven’t been practicing too much, have you?” Richelle fought the urge to practically scoff at that, there was no such thing as too much practice.

She then shifted her thoughts back to the girl in front of her and found herself having to force back a blush instead. ‘God dammit, stupid feelings...’  
Richelle glanced away quickly. “I’ve been practicing a reasonable amount, Lola.”   
Lola smiled slightly at that, before something caused a glint in her eye. “What is it then?” She asked curiously, a teasing smile on her lips. “Do you like someone...?”  
Richelle paled immediately as the statement passed Lola’s lips, she looked even further away from Lola, because she /did not/ want to give herself away.

“I... no...?” Richelle blurted out, letting a small smile slip onto her lips before quickly covering it up, internally slamming her head on the wall. Could she be any more obvious?  
Lola however, beamed at Richelle, only ruining the facade of calm and casual that the latter built up even more so. Lola pondered for a moment before her grin slipped for a moment. “Is it Noah?” She questioned, reviving her easy going smile as she glanced at the floor.

Richelle sent Lola a taken aback expression. “Seriously? Noah?” She scoffed. “No way, I am not letting that happen, ever again.” She quirks an eyebrow in Lola’s direction. “I do not want my dancing to fall flat.”   
Lola stifles a laugh at that, smiling softly at Richelle. “Well, if it’s not Noah, then who is it? Who’s making you happy like that...?”  
Richelle quickly falls silent, pondering her options. She didn’t want to endanger the team by acting on her feelings, because it has the potential to go wrong and ruin the chemistry of them and the entire team... but...

She glances at Lola, a smile still on her face, and her heart jumps. She quickly glances away and without thinking, opens her mouth to speak. “Well... When I picture myself happy… It’s with you...”  
Lola looked up in complete shock at that statement, her cheeks dusted a light pink. “Me...? You like me?”

Richelle blushed at the confrontation of her feelings, before nodding ever so slightly, just barely visible to Lola. Who immediately smiled wider than before and placed her hand over Richelle’s, who immediately tensed up, surprised at the action. Richelle then ever so slightly looked up, catching a glimpse of Lola’s adoration filled expression, before smiling herself and relaxing her hand within Lola’s grip.

“Y-Yeah... I do...” Lola beamed as she leaned in, quickly pressing her lips to Richelle’s. The latter smiling softly as she stared at Lola with adoration. “Do, you wanna go get a juice with me...?”   
Lola beamed as she nodded, pushing a strand of Richelle’s hair behind her ear before standing to her feet, Richelle following suite. Richelle then chuckled as she intertwined her hand with Lola’s, the two of them leaving the room together.


	6. boltip - “i’m not good enough for you”

Bolts didn’t know what to think, what to do as he stared below him. Blip’s body lays motionless on the cold gravel of the arena, and Bolts just stares emptily at it, blinking tears from his eyes. He really was a screw up wasn’t he? He screwed up everything. He was the reason that Blip was laying there, life fading away. He himself destroyed the one person who really cared about him, who he thought didn’t. Bolts entire body felt hollow as he sobbed, clinging onto the edges of the giant robot.

“... Blip...” he choked out, his vision blurring through tears. “Blip! I’m sorry...” He struggled to catch his breath, as his whole body shook from crying.  
“You... need to wake up Blip... I-I can’t do this without you.” He muttered softly, where he thought that no one could hear him, because the only person who should have heard it was- was dead. He turned to the right and resumed his sobbing, ignoring the light clangs of metal that rang in his ear, thinking that it was only his imagination, what he wanted to hear.

“... Bolts... are you crying?” He- what...? Bolts glanced up slowly, meeting the all too familiar, concerned blue of Blip’s eyes. Bolts stared in shock as his eyes welled up with tears.   
“Blip!!” Bolts leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Blip, the other quickly returning the sentiment. “I’m sorry Blip...” he chuckled awkwardly, a smile making its way to his lips.

“I guess I really am a screw up, right? I’m not good enough for-” Blip cut him off by resting his palm on his cheek.   
“You aren’t a screw up Bolts. I never meant to say what I said... you’re... important to me. I need you, just you... because I love you-“  
Blip cut himself off, his face burning red at his slip of the tongue. “I-I mean, who you are.”  
Bolts smiled softly as heat began to rise in his cheeks. “... I-I love... who you are too... I’m just glad that you’re okay Blip. I never wanted to hurt you... I never want to lose you again” Blip clutched Bolts’ hands, smiling softly.

“... I know, I never wanted to hurt you either but...” he cut himself off. “I guess we both did things that we never intended to do, but... we’re both sorry... so, do you wanna go and defeat ‘Dr. Blood’ together?” Blip remarked making a small expressive gesture at the former creator’s name, as Bolts had done previously. Elicting a carefree smile from Bolts. “Yeah, let’s do it.”


	7. kuzuhina - i don’t remember what quote this was supposed to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a bit ago but didn’t post it for whatever reason h

It was entangled limbs, the slight tickle of cropped short blond hair on a tan chin. Hajime breathed carefully, trying his hardest not to disturb the shorter man held close to his chest. Yet much to his chagrin he felt him stir, turning in to face him.

“... Yo...” the blonde croaked out, voice low and almost dry sounding. Hajime smiled softly, moving his hand up to brush Fuyuhiko’s cheek. “Hey.” He let out a half strangled noise as he stretched, removing his hand from Fuyuhiko’s cheek, the latter frowning as his eyes fluttered shut again.

“You look really...“ The blond boy snorted, opening his eyes to peer at his boyfriend, who was sitting up next to him, smiling down at him with a fond, teasing smile on his face. Fuyuhiko quirked an eyebrow, sending Hajime a boarder-line irrate prompting look, as if promoting him to finish his sentence. “... Er, Handsome this morning, Fuyuhiko.”

He muttered awkwardly, picking his words cautiously as to avoid imminent doom at the hands of his boyfriend. Hajime valued his life thank you very much, but y’know he also valued his (attractive) boyfriend, so he was definitely going to find some way to compliment him. Fuyuhiko spluttered, cheeks burning a flattering shade of crimson. “Y-You?” A flustered smile began to crack through his oh-so-stoic mask before he smothered it again.

“S-Shut up bastard.” Hajime chuckled at the look on his boyfriend’s face, smiling as he shuffled closer to Fuyuhiko. The blonde boy looked up through his eyelashes at Hajime, who was laughing like an idiot. He felt his smile widening and a laugh rising up in the back of his throat. Damn stupid, cute Hajime making him feel stupid, fuzzy emotions.


End file.
